


Caught in the Act

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [16]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Casual Sex, Caught, Locker Room, M/M, Maji Love Kingdom, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: The locker room isn’t necessarily the best place for post-workout sex.
Relationships: Hyuuga Yamato/Ichinose Tokiya
Series: Smutember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is mostly inspired by that one picture in the credits of Maji Love Kingdom of Yamato leading Tokiya through the workout.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Tokiya groaned, pressing his cheek to the bench as Yamato slammed deeper into his ass. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he hissed, gripping tight to the shin next to his shoulder. 

“God, Tokiya,” Yamato moaned, watching his condom-covered cock thrust in and out of the lithe man below. “You’re so hot like this.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Tokiya flushed as Yamato squeezed his ass. “Hey!”

“Sorry,” Yamato said, unrepentant. His hips snapped, rougher, and Tokiya gasped. 

Yamato had stamina like an ox, and Tokiya’s cock, trapped between his stomach and the locker room bench, twitched in warning.

Leaning down, Yamato whispered, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you can’t dance tomorrow.”

Tokiya huffed. “That sounds counterintuitive,” he retorted, fighting the urge to turn to jelly under Yamato’s force and weight.

Shifting to straddle the bench, Yamato pulled Tokiya up, pressing Tokiya’s back to his chest, forcing his cock deeper as Tokiya bit his lip and let his head fall back on Yamato’s shoulder. “Oh, Jesus, fuck.”

“Jesus has nothing to do with it, baby.” Yamato grinned, sucking on Tokiya’s neck as his hands bruised Tokiya’s hips.

Tokiya turned his head, giving what had to be the sexiest glare in the world. Yamato stole a kiss and Tokiya squawked in surprise before returning the messy tongue and lips and drool.

Yamato dropped one hand to Tokiya’s cock, jerking hard and fast until Tokiya cursed into his mouth and arched with a stifled cry.

Tokiya shivered, going limp and easy in his arms.

Cum spilled over Yamato’s fingers, but his hips never slowed as he bounced Tokiya on his lap and—

Thud.

Tokiya’s eyes snapped open, his post-orgasm haze ruined as he met Cecil’s gaze across the tiled floor. Cecil’s neon orange duffle bag was on the floor at his feet, the source of the sound.

Yamato had gone still inside him. “Oh, shit,” he muttered.

“Aijima-san,” Tokiya said, trying to sound like his usual collected self despite being covered in sweat and cum with Yamato still balls deep and too much inside of him.

Cecil’s mouth opened and closed, letting out a squeak first before his jaw clicked shut. Helplessly, Cecil pointed to his locker. “P-phone,” he said. “Forgot. Um... yeah.” His brow furrowed and his cheeks darkened to a shade Tokiya had never seen before. “S-sorry to intrude.”

Cecil fumbled quickly to his locker, grabbing his phone and scooping his bag off the floor. 

Yamato’s hips moved slowly and Tokiya dug his nails into Yamato’s thigh in warning.

With his back to them, Cecil said in a jumble, “I’ll be going now. See you later. Bye.”

Yamato started bouncing him almost before the locker room door clicked shut.

“You’re the worst,” Tokiya grumbled. “Now we’ve traumatized him.”

Yamato snorted. “I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t wait to get you out of those pants.”

Tokiya shivered as Yamato’s hips stuttered and picked up speed. “Oh, fuck.” He panted. “We’ve still got another month of training to get through, plus the c-concert.”

“Then we’d better make it up to Aijima, eh?”

Blush colored Tokiya’s cheeks as Yamato stroked him back to hardness. “You’re filthy.”

“You don’t seem to be complaining.”

Tokiya made an indignant noise.

For a while, there was only the sound of their skin slapping together and stuttered gasps and groans. Tokiya knew it was too much. He cringed thinking of working out the next day, but it felt too good to stop as Yamato mouthed at his shoulder and came hard.

“Fuck, oh fuck, yeah,” Yamato rasped.

With a few more passes of Yamato’s broad hand, Tokiya came a second time, wrung out and almost whimpering. 

Yamato was slow and careful as he pulled out and let Tokiya catch his breath on the bench. He returned with a damp washcloth and a grin. 

“Have a good workout?”

Tokiya snorted, shoving him away with one foot as he cleaned the worst of it. “Shut up.”

“I’m gonna shower,” Yamato said. “Are you joining me, or are you gonna go home looking absolutely wrecked like that?”

Tokiya took the hand offered and got to his wobbly feet. “God, no. I’m showering. But keep your hands to yourself. I can’t handle a third round.”

Yamato threw his head back, laughing. “It’s good to know your limits.” His voice dropped to a sensual whisper, “And it’s good to know when to push them.”

Tokiya locked the door to the showers, trapping Yamato outside. “Not today.”

Yamato laughed. “Tokiya, babe, I was kidding. Please let me in, your cum is drying.”

“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” Tokiya said, unlocking the door and smiling.

Yamato ruffled his hair with a clean hand. “C’mon. You wash my back, I’ll wash yours.”

With an affectionate sigh, Tokiya followed him into the stall. “Very well.”


End file.
